Secrets and Promises
by kara hikaru
Summary: Roxas is a new student. He's cute and smart. And all the girls love him and all the guys want to be him. But with every great life comes dark and mysterious secrets. And Roxas has one of the biggest secrets of all.
1. Why we exist

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would of died already from a heart attack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Everyone lives for something, right? They have a reason to exist. I have a number of reasons to exist. The secrets of the past and the promises of the future…..that's why I live…..that's why I exist…..to hide the past and keep the future. _

"What do you mean?" A blonde haired boy asked his caretakers.

"I mean Roxas, you have to see what you can learn about them." A red headed man said.

"Why would I want to know anything about them? They are nothing, but a bunch of useless, greedy, cocky, and disrespectful idiots. Their lives mean nothing and they are nothing." The blonde boy, Roxas, said.

"Come on, Roxy! They're not that bad! Besides, you're three out of those four things!" A mulleted haired man said. In response Roxas let out a frustrated growl.

"Plus, it's only for a year. We have to hurry and found out about the child of the prophecy." The red head continued.

"Why don't we just kill all of them and get it over with?" Roxas said.

"Roxas…..you know we can't do that. Even though it would be really fun…." Axel said.

"HEY AXEL!!!! Is it true you and Demyx are married?!" Xigbar randomly said screaming.

"Uh…….yes…….." Axel said.

"YESSSSSS!!!!" Demyx screamed.

"REALLY?! HEY LUXORD! YOU WERE RIGHT!!" Xigbar frowned and walked out the room again.

"That was……weird…." Axel said.

"You get used to it." Roxas said not affected at all.

"What were we talking about?" Demyx asked.

"The humans….." Roxas said as he walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Axel said.

"Out." Roxas said as he left.

"Sometimes I worry about that kid." Axel said as he sighed and shook his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is going to suck. I have to go to school with……_humans……_" Roxas scrunched up his face in disgust as he said 'humans'.

Roxas hated humans with a burning passion. That passion shone brighter than the sun, moon, and stars combined. Maybe even him in his _real _form. Roxas thought of humans as useless and dark. That's all they are. Their hearts are nothing but darkness. Humans were because of why everyone started killing. Before humans everything was peaceful. But the world will never be the same again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know it's not good at all. But it will get better. I am not bashing ANYONE OR ANYTHING!! I wrote this because this is really what I feel like right now. Right now I just hate the world. But I'll get out of my mood soon.


	2. Secret

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Roxas….Roxas…Roxas!" Axel said as he shook Roxas to try and wake him up. Roxas, however, wouldn't budge.

"Axel is Roxy up yet? He's going to be late for school!" Demyx asked as he put his blue trench coat on. Axel and Demyx both worked at the school as teachers. Axel wanted to keep an eye on Roxas to make sure he didn't lose control. Demyx was there just to be with Axel and make sure Roxas was safe.

"No. He won't budge. When he's asleep he's like a rock." Axel said as he looked at Demyx.

"Well the sun isn't fully up so of course he wouldn't be up. But I remember something we did to wake him up when he was younger." Demyx said smirking.

"Really? What's that?" Axel said raising an eyebrow.

Demyx just smirked at his husband and made his way over to their sleeping son. Demyx gathered water in the air until it was all in one, giant water ball. Axel catching on smirked and waited. Demyx let the water ball drop on Roxas's face. Roxas sprang up once the cool water landed on his face.

"AH! What the hell man?!" Roxas glared at his father.

"Yay! Roxy's up! Go get dressed!" Demyx said as he pushed Roxas toward the shower.

"Whatever…" Roxas said as he went to the shower and got dressed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roxas was in the standard uniform. A white button up shirt and blue jeans with a black belt. Everyone was at the breakfast table eating. Roxas was scowling and glaring at his bowl since he couldn't do it to anyone at the table. It turned out most of the ones he lived with were going to be teachers at the school. Roxas was angry at this because he felt he was being babysat, even though he is the youngest, he was still five hundred years old!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roxas had taken one step in the school yard and already the humans were whispering, gossiping, and staring. Roxas had enhanced senses so of course he knew what they were saying. He just didn't care. He heard from the girls something along the lines of 'model', 'a god', and ' a hottie'. The guys were jealous of him and glared. Roxas just smirked at the pathetic creatures, which caused the girls to blush and nearly faint. The guys just gawked. He laughed silently. They were so pathetic.

"Sora! Hurry up!" Roxas turned around to see two girls and two boys running in the school yard. Roxas was surprised to see Sora here.

"Sora, you doofus! You almost made us late!" A silver haired boy said and hit Sora on the head playfully.

"Sorry, Riku!" Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just try not to let it happen again Sora." A red headed girl said.

"I won't! Don't worry Kairi!" Sora said smiling.

"At least we made it." A blonde haired girl said.

"Yeah, you're right Namine." Riku said. Roxas wanted to know why Sora was here of all places. He decided to wait until class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roxas had the same homeroom class as Sora and his friends. Demyx was the teacher. Weird. Anyway Roxas pulled Sora to the side to talk to him and Demyx alone.

"Sora why are you here?" Roxas asked his cousin.

"'Cause I wanted to know the truth about humans. They're not as bad as everyone makes the sound!" Sora said.

"Still I don't understand why you would like them. I mean that guy hit you." Roxas said.

"He was just playing! Besides, it didn't hurt!" Sora defended his best friend.

"Do they know the truth, Sora?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah. They know what I am. And they still accept me!" Sora said.

"You better watch it, Sora. You make them mad and they'll give up your secret in a heart beat." Roxas said protectively.

"No they wouldn't. I know they wouldn't." Sora said seriously to his opposite. Roxas was the light and Sora was the darkness. Roxas was the sun and Sora was the moon.

"Whatever. Just watch your back." Roxas said as the bell rang and he left out the door to go to his next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His next class was science. Vexen loved it cool so he wasn't surprised the air conditioners were on. He smelt a scent that actually smelt good to him. He looked around and saw Namine sitting at a desk. One of Sora's friends. Her scent was really fresh, clean, and pure. A scent Roxas hadn't smelt on a human in a while. He shook his head to get it out of his head. Humans were all the same.

"Roxas!" Vexen said in a stern voice. Roxas looked up to see him.

"What?" Roxas asked in the most non polite way.

"Are you just going to stand there looking off into space like a zombie, or are you going to take a seat?" Vexen said glaring. He hated disrespectful children. Roxas turned to see everyone in the class staring at him.

"Uh….a seat…." Roxas said as he looked back at Vexen and took a seat next to Namine.

"You okay? You looked a little dazed." Namine asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Roxas said staring at her. Her scent was so amazing.

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you. I'm Namine. What's your name?" Namine said as she held out her hand.

"Roxas." Roxas said as he stared at her hand. Namine took her hand back. Roxas went back to staring at her face.

"Is something on my face?" Namine asked worried. Roxas finally realized he was staring at her and looked away.

"No. I'm sorry I was staring. I didn't mean to." Roxas said a little ashamed. He hated humans. What surprised him was that she laughed.

"Ha ha! It's ok! So you're Sora's cousin?" Namine said.

"Yeah." Roxas said looking at her.

"So does that mean you're one too?" Namine asked. Roxas decided to be cautious and test her. He wanted to see if Sora really told them or if he just lied.

"One what?" Roxas asked.

"You know what I mean…." Namine said.

"Sorry." Roxas said. He wanted a straight answer.

"Are you a dragon, too?" Namine asked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A cliffhanger! But this was fun to write! What will be Roxas's answer? I know!


	3. Namine

Yo guys! Thanks to those that have reviewed!! I have been very busy lately and I have lost most inspiration so of course I won't update as often as I hope. So I hope you enjoy this chappie! Oh wait: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts! It belongs to Square Enix or Disney or its Japanese creator. Whatever! Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*

"Are you a dragon, too?" Namine asked.

"I-" Roxas started.

"Namine! Roxas! Either stop talking or I'll send you two to the principal's office." Vexen said.

"Sorry." Both blondes said at the same time.

"Well Roxas if you have time to talk you have time to answer this question." Vexen smiled. Roxas didn't have any knowledge of human subjects. Only dragon subjects and those involved flying and practicing their elements.

"Y-yeah?" Roxas said gulping.

"Who created the Quantum Theory?" Vexen asked.

"Max Born." Roxas knew basic science and biology and other subjects.

"Hm…..yes that's correct…..damn….." Vexen said.

"Why say that?" Roxas asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because I hate you." Vexen said nonchalantly.

"Gee….thanks….." Roxas said sarcastically and then the bell rang.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"So…..?" Namine asked still waiting for her answer.

"Yes….I am. So Sora told you the truth after all." Roxas said sighing and answering her question.

"Yeah he did. So how old are you? Sora said he was more than one hundred years old." Namine said.

"Ha! Nice try. I'm not going to tell you that." Roxas said walking to music.

"Why not?" Namine said and put on her pouting face. Roxas took one look at her and almost melted. How could he look at this human and nearly give up? He _hated _humans.

"Because I said so." Roxas said turning away to not look at the pouting girl and not give up.

"Fine." Namine stopped with the pouting face realizing Sora's cousin was harder to come over than Sora. She would have to find his weak spot first.

*~*~*~*~*

Roxas walked through the door to tell his parents about Namine. When he walked in the room he was completely grossed out. Axel and Demyx were making out and didn't see him. It was normal in their world. Most dragons were in fact bisexual. Straight ones were _very, very _rare. In fact both Roxas's and Sora's parents were gay. Sora and Roxas however _hated _yaoi and were straight all the way. Their parents promised to never kiss in front of them.

"Ahem…" Roxas cleared his throat. Demyx and Axel broke apart immediately recognizing the voice.

"Um….hi." Demyx said sheepishly.

"Hi…." Roxas said staring and the two older dragons did the same. It was silent for a while until…..

"Did you knowthat when ever there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born?" Axel said randomly. Both Demyx and Roxas looked at the red head funny.

"Well it's true….." Axel said.

"Anyway…..I met this human girl. She knew I was a dragon…." Roxas said.

"Really? It must have been Sora's friend." Axel said.

"Was she cute?" Demyx asked grinning and getting into mother mode.

"It was." Roxas said ignoring Demyx.

"Don't ignore me! And she is not an 'it'!" Demyx said getting frustrated he was being ignored.

"Fine. She isn't an 'it'. And she smelt very nice and fresh." Roxas said remembering the nice smell.

"Okay. But I didn't ask that. I asked if she was cute." Demyx said.

"Well, she was…..beyond gorgeous." Roxas said thinking. He then shook his head realizing what he just said.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Roxas asked worriedly. His parents just nodded their heads. No one has ever heard Roxas compliment a human before. Especially such an amazing compliment.

"Oh crap. I think I'm falling for that human!" Roxas said.

"There's only two answers as to why that is: she is the child the prophecy told of and you're the strongest dragon in the council or it's that whole love at first sight thing that dragons have." Axel said seriously.

"Well the prophecy did say that the human and dragon would match." Demyx said.

"Yeah, me and Namine both have blonde hair and blues eyes." Roxas said.

"Well, it's settled then, but we have to make sure. We'll talk it over with the other members tonight." Axel said.

"Right!" Roxas and Demyx said at the same time.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Next chappie it will be a flash back explaining everything and the meeting.


	4. Meeting and Prophecy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And we all know it!! Sorry if this chappie sucks!! Well I hope you guys enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was in the meeting room with their matching cloaks of their elements. For example, Roxas was wearing a yellow cloak, Axel a red, and Demyx a blue.

"Alright, what is it you wanted to discuss, Roxas?" The leader, Xemnas, asked.

"There is a human by the name of Namine. She has ocean eyes and golden hair. She knew I was a dragon, but I think she may be the child of the prophecy." Roxas said.

"First let's remember what the prophecy had said. '_Two lives shall be intertwined. The two will be connected. The two shall be twins. They shall be together. The strongest and the weakest. The sun and the snow. The weakest shall know the truth about the strongest. However, one shall perish in the hands of the other.' _That's the prophecy." Xemnas said.

"You two do have blue eyes and blonde hair…" Lexaeus said.

"Yes, so technically you are twins." Vexen said.

"Plus I think Roxas has a thing for this '_Namine'_ ." Marluxia said winking in Roxas's direction. Roxas shuddered.

"I do NOT!" Roxas said blushing slightly.

"So your lives are intertwined." Larxene said mocking Roxas. Roxas just growled at her.

"Plus she is always wearing white. And snow is white." Demyx said.

"That clears up the snow part." Axel said.

"Plus, she IS a fragile human! Man, talk about weak!" Xigbar said.

"And she knew you were a dragon so…." Xaldin said bored.

"Well then….it looks like we found our human…." Zexion said reading his book.

"Now, I guess that means Roxas is the strongest out of us." Luxord said.

"Now, the only question is how do we get rid her?" Saix asked.

"Get rid of her?" Roxas asked.

"Of course. We don't need a human controlling us." Saix said.

"If I am the strongest then wouldn't she only control me? I don't see why we have to kill her!" Roxas said angry. He was defending a human! He couldn't believe it, and none of the others could.

"It doesn't matter. If she gets close to you, we are all in trouble." Saix said. Everyone was staying out of this fight.

"She is NO threat to us!" Roxas said not giving up.

"Roxas…" Axel said trying to calm his son down. Roxas just glared hard at everyone in the room, especially Saix.

"She is NO threat." Roxas repeated in a harsher tone and through clenched teeth.

"But even a human knowing our secret is trouble for us." Xemnas said calmly. He had much experience with young dragons. After all he was the one that raised the ones in the dragon council.

"But….that's because of-" Roxas stopped himself. If a dragon told a human of their existence, the dragon was to be killed. That exception went for the dragon council.

"Did another dragon tell this human of their existence?" Xemnas asked staring hard at Roxas. Xemnas had a calm demeanor, but if someone made him mad….watch out!

"…No. No one told…" Roxas said lying through his teeth.

"Alright." Xemnas said knowing something was up.

"Still since I am the one of the prophecy, I should decide what to do with her, right? It is only fair. I don't believe on casting an unfair judgment on an innocent human without seeing the evidence myself." Roxas said.

"We are the on-" Saix started but was cut off by Xemnas.

"Alright. You will be the one in charge of her fate." Xemnas said seeing that arguing with the young blonde was completely useless. Roxas has never lost an argument.

"But sir-" Saix said worried.

"Don't worry Saix. We will keep you in school for a year, Roxas. If she disappoints us we will take you out of Destiny High and kill her. However if she can prove useful to us, you have the choice of deciding what to do with her. Understand, Roxas?" Xemnas said.

"Yes. I'll protect our secret." _And her. _"I promise." Roxas said.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Xemnas said as he left the meeting room.

Everyone else left and Roxas went to his room to think.

_How could I forget? I made a promise to a human. A young girl. She helped me when I met her and in return I promised to protect her. I will still keep that promise….Namine Snow…._

* * *

Now, if you remember correctly Namine never told Roxas her last name. So how would he know her last name? Do the math people. Namine will have a memory of her greatest and most treasured memory. IT'S A FLASHBACK!!!


	5. The Promise

Sorry guys! I kept you nice readers waiting long enough! Like I promised this is a flashback from Namine's POV. This is her most treasured memory. Disclaimer: I own nothing or dragons. Enjoy! The flashback is in italics and so are thoughts.

*~*~*~*

'_Wow… So Sora's cousin is a dragon… Huh… He seemed completely normal. Except his eyes were beautiful! They remind me if _him.' Namine thought.

Namine closed her eyes and smiled a sad smile it had been so long since she saw him. She hasn't seen him since she was ten and lived on Destiny Islands.

*~*~*~* (Flashback)

I remember it just like it was yesterday. The day I met him and the day I told him I was leaving. Those were the happiest years and saddest day of my life.

_It was raining really hard. I had just gotten out of tutoring at school I was ten years old and it was really late._

'_Huff…huff… Oh no… I'm so late! Huff…' I thought as I ran down the dark and cold streets. I forgot my jacket at school._

'_Mommy and Daddy are going to kill me!' I thought as I ran faster._

"_Wait a minute… I took the wrong road!" I stopped and looked around panicky._

"_It's hopeless. I'm never going to get home in time." I said as I sat on the ground in the alley I entered. I put my knees to my chest, put my head on my knees, and cried softly._

"_Why are you crying?" A voice said from my side. I looked up with tear filled eyes. _

_There was a boy there. He was about fifteen. He had a black and gray hoodie on so I couldn't see his face or head. Not to mention he was cloaked in the darkness of the alley. But I was smart enough not to mess with him. _

"_No reason. I have to get home." I said as I walked away. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side covering my mouth with his hand._

"_Mfp…what are y-" I managed to say._

"_Shh…don't talk. They'll find us." He shushed me. _

"_Who will find us?" I said looking suspiciously at him and with caution. _

"_Some people who I hate and we are mortal enemies." The boy said letting a growl leave his lips. I was frightened and confused and cold. The boy growled once more._

"_They're here." He said acidly._

_Before I knew it there were huge red eyes in front of us. Connected to the head was a creature a black as the night sky. It had razor sharp claws and sharp white teeth. It was the symbol of fear and hatred. I closed my eyes as the creature reared its head and roared. I opened my eyes and there was another creature except he was different. He was the same creature except he had sea blue eyes. His skin was as golden as the sun. He was the symbol of kindness and joy. He shone like the sun and he was beautiful. I noticed he had a brand on his shoulder. It was XIII. Thirteen in Roman numerals. Weird._

_The gold dragon and black dragon got into a huge fight. The gold dragon shot a ball of golden light at the dark dragon and the black dragon disappeared into the sky. The dragon turned to me and I gulped._

"_Thank you for saving me." I managed to squeak out. The dragon looked drowsy. _

"_I didn't save you and I didn't want to save you. That wasn't my intention." The dragon spoke in a wise voice._

"_Wow…you must have a lot of friends with an attitude like that…" I said so low a human couldn't hear._

"_Actually I don't have any friends and I don't want any." The dragon said as he turned to fly away._

"_Wait!" The dragon turned and I wondered what I was doing._

"_Please. I really am thankful…but my parents are probably worried to death about me. Please, can you bring me home?" I said with big pleading eyes. No one can resist them._

_The dragon turned his head and was he…blushing?_

"_Alright. Fine. I'll bring you home, but after that you are on your own." The dragon said to me. I got onto his back and from there, we flew into the night._

_*~*~*~*_

_He came back everyday to visit me. We would usually talk about our lives. We played games and laughed when my parents weren't home. He said he couldn't be seen by anyone. When I cried, he comforted me. When I laughed, he caused them. When I was sad, he cheered me up. He was always there for me when no one else was. He was my light in the darkness. He was my life when I thought I had none. He was the stitch that held my heart together when it was about to break. He was my guardian, life, angel, and my heart. I loved him._

_*~*~*~*_

Then there was that awful day that I told him I was leaving. It was so sad. I'll never forget that sad look in his eyes.

"_Hello." The dragon came back with a huge smile on his face. I had a sad smile on mine._

"_Hi." I said low. I was twelve now, and we had been hanging out for two years._

"_What's wrong?" He asked panic in his voice. _

"_Well…I'm moving." I said and he looked at me confused._

"_Moving? Where?" He asked. It may sound odd but we never told each other our names until it was time for me to leave. I can't even remember his name. But I'm still in love with him. It's weird._

"_To a place called Twilight Town." I said._

"_Hmm…alright then. Maybe I should leave to let you pack." He said as he turned. I got a good look at his eyes and I saw they were filled with hurt and he was about to cry. So I had to stop him._

"_Wait. What's your name? If there is a chance that I see you again, I want to know who you are. My name is Namine…Namine Snow." I said as I pointed to myself and hugged him. It surprised him. He blushed a little._

"_Uh…I'm..."_

*~*~*~*(End flashback)

"I can't remember his name." Namine said out loud. She decided to take a walk and he popped in her head again. She came by the skate park and was surprised to see Roxas skating with Sora and Riku. Then something clicked in her head.

'_Wait. Golden spikes and sea blue eyes…the same as the dragon…what's his name?!' _Namine stopped and thought hard.

'_All I remember is what he said before he left. Wait…I forgot. He made a promise to me when I was eleven.'_

*~*~*~*(Flashback)

"_Do you think we will always have each other?" I asked him. We were sitting on a hill watching the sunset. _

"_Well…you and I both know that nothing lasts forever." He said, and I looked down sad._

"_But I wish this would…." I said pain in my voice._

"_I know and I want it too. But it doesn't matter how far apart we are. We are still always connected. We are still always friends. No matter where you are, I will find you and stay with, and protect you. I promise." He said sincerely and seriously with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back._

"_A promise for the future?" I asked making sure he was serious._

"_No, a promise for a life time." He said smiling even brighter._

*~*~*~*(End flashback)

'_What was his name?' _Namine thought. Namine turned to look at Roxas. He was smirking at her. Why? Namine's eyes grew wide suddenly. She had remembered.

'_His name is…' _ Roxas's smirk grew into a big, bright smile.

"Roxas Skye…"

*~*~*~*

Sorry it took so long! Exams were happening and I needed some new ideas and time to write this! But it is here! I hope you enjoyed!


	6. War

Sorry guys! I realize I am way beyond late!! Don't worry though! I plan to make up for it!! I own nothing! Enjoy!

*~*~*~*

*Namine's POV*

I saw Roxas grinning at me. Can he read my mind? He seemed like he knew exactly what I was thinking. I walked over to him.

"Hello, Roxas Skye." I whispered in his ear. His eyes widened a little, but then he relaxed and smirked.

"So you remember me?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Of course. I thought I would never see you again." I said as I closed my own eyes.

"We were younger back then." He said as he suddenly stood up and grabbed my wrist. He dragged me to the forest. The forest was a ways before the abandoned mansion.

"Why did you drag me here?" I said getting irritated, but I could never stay mad at him.

"To many people were listening. Plus my parents were coming down the street." He said seriously.

"So?" I asked. So what if his parents heard.

"So my parents can't hear that I knew you before school. Because I'll get in trouble and the council will kill you." Roxas said with all seriousness.

*Roxas' POV*

"W-what? What council? W-what do you mean?" She asked completely freaked out. Her eyes were wide.

"The council. The other dragons I live with are the council. We each have our own element." I said looking Namine straight in the eye.

"You mean Axel and Demyx? They're council members?" She asked eyes wide.

"Yes. Axel is an assassin and is trained to kill with or without his fire. Demyx is known for healing wounds on field with his water. The others are just merciless killers." I said. Sometimes the truth is hard, but it happens. Namine started shaking. The next thing I know she was on the ground, while shaking uncontrollably.

"Namine? What's wrong?" I asked panicky while crouching down next to her.

"I-I could die. Just for knowing you…" She said with her voice cracking and her crying.

I gathered her in my arms and hugged her tight, whispering soft words of comfort to her. It still remained true, she was still my best friend and I still love her. When she finally calmed down, I tried to make her feel better.

"Namine, listen to me." I commanded softly, but sternly. She looked up at me obeying and pleading with me that she would survive. I could make no such promise to Namine no matter how much I wanted to.

"I can't promise you that. I can't promise that you will survive. The council may come after you. I don't know." I said looking down. This was the first time Namine and me have heard me not know something.

"But I will promise you this: I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you. The council doesn't care about me. They only care about power over other dragons. I'll protect you. I promise." I said. Namine looked at me with newfound hope.

"But what if you have to choose? What if you have to choose between your parents and me? I know you love Axel and Demyx to death. Who will you choose?" She asked me scared.

It was a very difficult question to answer. I couldn't tell which I would protect.

"When that choice comes it will be up to me and me alone to make the choice. The choice might change my life forever, but life is always full of hard questions that you need to take time to answer." I said.

She got up from my arms and I followed her. Namine hugged me and whispered a simple 'thank you.' I quickly let go of her just as I heard footsteps. I narrowed my eyes behind me. A dragon council member was coming, but I didn't know whom. I shushed Namine. She looked confused, but obeyed all the same.

Axel and Demyx stepped out of the bushes and I gave a sigh of relief. Namine looked scared as her eyes widened.

"Oh, hello, Namine. What are you doing here?" Dad said as his eyes narrowed at me a little. I couldn't talk for her otherwise Mom and Dad would find out something was up. I nudged her slightly with my foot.

"Oh. N-nothing. Roxas and I were just having a race." She said smiling. She was out of breath.

"Really? Who won?" Mom said as his eyes glanced over me for a few seconds.

"Roxas." She said her smile faltering. Oh no. She has to go home now. They'll find out…

"C'mon Namine. I'll walk you home." I offered smiling and extending my hand to her.

"Oh okay. It is getting late. My parents are probably worried about me anyway." She said as she took my hand. Her smile grew back, except this was a real smile.

"Alright, but hurry back home, Roxas." Dad said narrowing his eyes once again. Mom and him walked backed to the mansion with their hands intertwined.

"Wow, that was close." I said as I sighed relieved.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I froze up like that. I didn't mean to." She said looking at the ground.

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure they didn't suspect anything." I said. But I wasn't very convincing to Namine or myself.

*~*~*~*

*Namine's POV*

We walked to my house in silence. Roxas was deep in thought and I didn't want to ruin his train of thought.

It scared me when Axel and Demyx saw us. I thought I was dead. But I was even more worried for Roxas. He shouldn't get in trouble. Who knows how murderous and torturous dragons are to their own kind?

"Namine?" Roxas said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked.

"Uh… sorry, no I didn't…" I said. He smiled shaking his head and chuckling quietly.

"I said don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." He said smiling. I always knew I could trust everything he said. He never goes back on his promises. I smiled at him.

We finally made it to my home. We said our goodbyes and parted our own ways.

I went bathe and got in my comfortable bed. I wondered how Roxas was doing. I guess I'll never know. I let the sweet memories of the past flutter through my mind as sleep engulfed my world…

*~*~*~*

*Roxas' POV*

I fell to the floor as the sting in my cheek burned. Dad was angry and Mom winced as a loud thud was heard from when I hit the ground and my father slapping me.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" Dad yelled at me. I stood up straight.

"I was thinking she needed to learn the truth…" I said as I looked at my father with determined eyes.

"Do you realize that you have set both of your fates in the hands of the council?" He stared hard at me.

"Yes. I realize the danger I put both of us in. But the truth shall set us both free." I said looking at the ground.

"Why would you tell her? You're up against the entire council now!" My father yelled at me.

"I know! But I don't care! I will protect her! I will kill anyone who tries to hurt her! I-I love her." I screamed at my father. No other members were here at the moment. My parents' eyes widened as they heard this.

"W-what?" My mom asked for clarification.

"I am in love with Namine Snow…" I said once gain determined. It was silent for a few minutes.

*~*~*~*

After an hour of explaining what had happened to Namine and me in the past, I went to my room to think. My parents were the only ones to hear the conversation. We made sure of that.

_My job is to protect the weak and destroy the strong. I am a guardian of the past and a protector of the future. Now that I have confessed my feelings for Namine, I must protect her. The council is against me. Now is the time to fight. I must fight and live on. _

_Now begins the war…_


	7. Dead

*Namine's POV*

I went to school that morning in the standard uniform. My head felt heavy. The memories were giving me a headache. I searched everywhere for Roxas. I realized last night. I love Roxas. I'm in love with him. I found him and I froze up when I saw that he was talking to his parents. He looked at me with saddened eyes. I never saw his eyes so dull before. I wonder what happened…

*Roxas' POV*

"Great… What am I going to do?" I said to particularly to myself then Mom and Dad.

"Don't think about it to much. We'll figure this out together." Mom said as he put his hand on my shoulder. It made me comfortable and relaxed to know that Mom and Dad were on my side and not the council. They understood what happened between Namine and me.

"Hey, Roxas!" Namine yelled at me from afar. I looked at her but smiled all the same.

"Hey." I said a little to dully for my own taste.

"Um…" Her eyes showed fear as she looked at my parents.

"It's alright, Nami. They know everything." I said smiling reassuringly.

"So I'm not dying?" She asked her eyes sparkling. I chuckled.

"No. However, we are in deep sh-" I got cut off.

"Doo doo!" Sora said bouncing up to us.

"Hi, Sora!" Namine said eyes sparkling once again. It just occurred to me my parents disappeared.

"Hey Nami! I need to talk to you." Kairi said. We all looked at her listening.

"In private." Sora's, Riku's, and my faces fell. Girl talk was boring.

"Oh alright." Namine said as they walked off to the girl's bathroom

*~*~*~*

*Namine's POV*

"What did you want, Kairi?" I asked.

"Well, Roxas' element is light right?" She asked me.

"Yeah…" I asked suspiciously. Where is this going?

"Well, you ever hear that saying 'The sun's light will save you from darkness'?" Kairi asked her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. So?"

"So… Roxas' element is light. In legends a dragon whose element is light kills the one they love." Kairi said.

"Ok. But I don't get what that has to do with me." I said kind of weirded out. Why was she telling me this?

"UGH! Namine! Are you blind? He loves you!" Kairi said placing her fists on her hips. I busted out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha! W-what? Ha ha ha!" I said between laughs while wiping the tears from my face. Kairi looked at me wide-eyed.

"You think I'm joking?" She asked out of shock.

"Well, duh! Roxas doesn't love me." I said smiling. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Well, he may not love you, which he totally does, but do you love him?" Kairi asked with seriousness. My laughing ceased.

It was true. I did love Roxas, but in a way that he may never love me back. I am extremely in love Roxas. Now that I think about it, I always was in love with Roxas, it just always went unspoken except for now. But why now? Why did I want to admit it now? Did it have to do with something about the council of dragons or what?

"Nami? Nami! NAMI!" Kairi yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"You never space out like that. Is something up?" Kairi asked with concern filled eyes.

"Uh… no. I was just thinking…" I said absent-mindedly. I had to find Roxas and fast.

**~**~**~**

*Roxas' POV*

"Where's Namine?" I whispered to Sora who sat in front of me. Namine and Kairi never showed up for Science. I was kind of worried and curious as to what the girls were talking about.

"I don't know, but Vexen's getting mad cause he thinks they're skipping." Sora whispered.

"Maybe, but no one cares about that old man." I whispered fiercely.

"Why do you hate Vexen?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well, he ratted me out for a prank I did." I said as I shrugged.

"What did you do to get beaten?" Sora said pulling the corners of his mouth into a tight grin. He loved pranks and we had pranked all those in the council when we were younger.

"I may have went crazy with learning some fire spells and blew up his room and his lab." I said grinning and shrugging once again.

"HA! Loser!" Sora laughed quietly.

"Plus I also set up something in the chemical he has. If he mixes it, which he will, then it will explode in his face!" I said chuckling and grinning deviously at him.

"AWESOME!" Sora screamed as he jumped up.

…Oh no… We looked around and the class was staring at us, mostly Sora, and was wide-eyed. Vexen looked at us strangely, then his face got red with anger. He looked ready to explode himself.

I looked at his hands… One was clenched in a tight fist and his right one poured the chemical in the other beaker, the one with the stuff in it. …Double oh no… The chemical started to bubble. The next thing everyone knows the room is covered in red gooey stuff. It kind of looked like blood. It was all over Vexen. He tried grabbing Sora from the front row, where everyone was now at the moment laughing at Vexen. Vexen slipped resulting in him falling on his face.

Vexen roared in rage, balled up his fist, and screamed, "Get off my lawn you crazy kids!" Oh, wait. No, I'm exaggerating a little. I forgot this isn't our house. Well then anyway, what he really screamed was: "Roxas, Sora! Principal's office now!" Yeah, that sounds right. Wait, what? …Oh triple no… Three strikes and we are dead…

Nami and Kairi had just walked in when Vexen screamed at us so; we grabbed our stuff and dragged our feet all the way to the principal's office, in other words, our deaths…

The last thing I heard was: What… the… hell…? Either Nami or Kairi said it. I don't know and I don't care. Good-bye cruel world. I am going to die now…

"You're a drama queen. You know that, right?" Sora said looking at me with an eyebrow arched.

"What? I'm a guy! And how would you know?!" I said glaring and slightly curious.

"1. You're acting like a girl. And 2. I can read your thoughts dumbass!" Sora said. I just stared at him with wide eyes blankly. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"Since we're family, we can read each other's thoughts. We can't read anyone else's like that fag gay vampire from Twilight." Sora explained. It was true. Edward Cullen in the movie was a gay fag. The book was so much better. Wait, I just realized something…

"OMG!" I said.

"What?!" Sora said concerned.

"It's the end of the world!"

"What? Why?!" Sora asked panicking slightly.

"You got smart!" I feigned a shocked face, using my hands to cover my mouth.

"…You BAS-"

"Sora shut up! Stop screaming!" Xemnas said agitated. Look, we reached the principal's office.

"Sorry…" Sora said.

"Why are you two here?" Xemnas asked us.

*Xemmy POV* (A/N: _ weird…)

"We got detention!" The troublesome twins said in unison. Oh crap…

"No! Get out! You are not allowed to have detention!" I said panicking.

"Okay." They shrugged and with smiles on their faces, left to go back to science.

I sighed out relief. The last time those two had detention the turned the classroom into a game and party room. I flinched from the memory. What really made it bad was both Sora AND Roxas were on a complete and horrific high sugar rush. They were engulfed in it for two whole weeks. Then I had to get three classrooms rebuilt. I don't even want to know where Roxas got that huge ass mallet… He probably got it from Amy Rose. I don't know. All I know is that if Roxas and Sora have detention again, we are all better off dead…

*~*~*~*

KH: Ok the only thing you really need to know is at the top when Nami and Kai start talking. The rest was just space filler. I didn't want to leave it that short. Anyway, the twilight thing, I loved the books but the movie sucked. New Moon, in all honesty the only awesome parts in that movie were when Taylor took his shirt off. HOT! I love Amy Rose. She kicks butt and has a lot of girl power to spare! :D And I'm so sorry I'm late with this! :(


	8. Forever

It was dark. The full moon shone brightly above the town. I was alone. No, wait. I'm not alone. Roxas is here. I can feel his warmth. But why? Why was there a stabbing pain through my chest?

"I'm sorry Namine. It has to be done. I love you. Forever." Roxas said letting silent tears fall off his face to the ground.

"Roxas…" I said heartbroken as my own tears fell. How could he do this? I love him and he loves me…doesn't he? My heart broke in half. I felt heavy as the color around me faded to colors of gray and eventually to black.

I woke up gasping for air. I felt the sweat from my forehead dripping off my face. I could feel my breath catching in my throat in hard gasps as the tears fell from my sapphire orbs.

It was a rough 4:30 in the morning. I sighed as I dried my tears. Maybe I was over reacting. Roxas would never hurt me…. would he? I shook the events of my nightmare away. I shouldn't doubt him.

My thoughts were interrupted as there was a light tapping on my window. I opened to see Roxas in the tree next to my window. His golden spikes were blowing in the light breeze of the dawn wind. His sapphire orbs were filled with alarm.

"Namine. Hurry and get dressed." He ordered quietly but firmly.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked confusion and fear plain on my face.

"We need to leave… The council has found out about our meetings and they're coming to… kill you and me." He said his voice shaking slightly at the end.

I quickly got dressed and packed myself a bag on the request of Roxas. Roxas quickly but quietly guided me safely to ground from the tree. Axel, Demyx, Sora, and two others were here with Roxas. Sora looked serious with his mouth in a tight frown. I never saw him serious before. Everyone else looked the same.

"What's going on?" I asked. This was so confusing!

"The council is after all of us." Axel said. His emerald eyes were sparkling in the moonlight.

"Why? And who are you two?" I asked to the two strangers.

"That's Leon and Cloud. My uncles and Sora's parents." Roxas said.

Leon had shoulder length brown hair and a scar in the middle of his face. Cloud had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like a bigger version of Roxas. They both had weapons strapped to their backs.

"I see the resemblance." I said. Sora grinned at me despite the current life or death situation.

"We have to get out of here." Demyx spoke up for the first time tonight. His teal eyes were shining in fear.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter where we go." Leon said crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Uncle Leon's right. The council will find us. Either way we have to fight."" Roxas said looking down solemnly.

"We don't have anymore time to talk now we have flee and leave." Cloud said glancing toward the sun, which was rising steadily.

"Right! Get on my back Namine." Roxas ordered lightly. I obeyed but blushed slightly.

Roxas transformed into the golden dragon whose shine rivals the sun itself. I remembered him from my past and smiled. I laid my head down taking in his scent and warmth.

Axel transformed into a red and black dragon. His emerald eyes and tattoos remained. The inside of his wings were a solid black. He looked like a fire in the night sky.

Demyx transformed into a deep blue dragon. His scales shined a radiant and brilliant silver in the pale moonlight.

Sora looked exactly like Roxas except his scales were brown if you looked hard enough. He shone as black as the night sky.

Leon looked exactly like Sora except his eyes were different and the scar still remained.

Cloud resembled the night sky. I had to squint to point him out. The only way you would ever know he's there during the night would be his blue eyes.

*~*~*~*

We had been flying for a while. I think we're over the ocean because I could feel a light pleasant breeze as we raced over the cool water. Sleep overtook me and I dreamed peacefully…

*Roxas' POV*

We have to run. We have to keep running and survive. We were running all the way to Destiny Island. It was always far from Twilight Town.

I could feel Nami shifting slightly on my back. I could feel her soft warm breathing tickling my skin. I felt good when she was around.

"_Roxas. Are you okay_?" Sora spoke in my mind. His blue orbs filled concern and sadness. Concern because I was staring in to space and looking guilty. Sad because he missed Kairi. Kairi and Sora did love each other. This was a reason why the council was after him.

"_I'm fine. Just… feeling sorry for her…" _I answered his question while nodding towards Namine.

"_Sorry? For her?" _Dad snorted in my mind. He wasn't helping my guilty conscience.

"_Axel! Roxy, don't worry. We'll save her. But she did choose all this by herself."_ Mom scolded Dad. Mom looked at me with reassuring eyes. But I still felt guilty.

"_She wouldn't have chose it if I never met her…"_ I said hanging my head low. I could feel salt water stinging the back of my eyes.

"_You can't help it. You love her." _Sora said, giving me a comfortable nuzzle. I returned the favor and thanked Sora and Mom for the comforting words.

"_There it is!" _I heard Uncle Cloud yell excitedly. Sora and my eyes shined brightly. This is the place where him and me grew up…

"…Hmm… Roxas…?" Namine said lifting her head groggily. She had sleep in her eyes. I smiled brightly at her.

"_We're here Namine." _I said. She looked quizzically at me. I forgot we can only speak to dragons in our true form. To humans it only comes out as roars depending on how soft you talk. I changed back to my human form.

"Sorry, Nami. This is Destiny Islands. We're home." I said as I grinned in her direction. She smiled brightly back. Her eyes shined in a brilliant light.

She climbed off my back and smelled in the fresh crisp island air of destiny.

*~*~*~*

We made it to Uncle Leon and Cloud's old house. It has four bedrooms and three bathrooms.

"Roxas. You and Namine will have to share a bedroom." Leon told us.

"W-what?" I asked to see if I heard right.

"You two will have to share a room. Is that okay?" He asked slightly worried. I looked to Namine with my cheeks growing hotter. She was blushing too, but she nodded all the same.

"O-okay. That's fine." I said hanging my head low to hide my face.

"Yeah. It's fine as long as they don't _try_ anything." Dad said from the couch cocking his head back and grinning. Mom was giggling next to him. Our faces went to a whole new shade of crimson.

"Shut up, old man!" I screamed knowing I hit a nerve. Dad _**hated**_being called old. Dad stiffened and turned his head slowly and glared death daggers at me.

"What did you call me?" Sora started shivering. Mom just sighed and Leon and Cloud… disappeared?

"Old. Man." I said crossing my arms and glaring back. I grinned at him.

In a flash of a second, Dad had pulled me over his shoulder. He grabbed my ankles making me hang over his shoulder.

"That's it! You're sleeping outside!" He said glaring and making a smug grin of his own.

"W-what?! W-wait!" I managed to stutter pathetically as he started towards the door.

Crap! I know Dad always goes through with what he says! I started twisting and turning trying to get myself free. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Dad to even loosen his steel, iron grip. Crap! I looked to Mom for help. He just shrugged and went back to watching TV. I called on the only person I knew I could count on…

"Nami!" I said as she quickly made her way over.

"Uh wait, Axel!" Nami said. And thankfully, Dad stopped and looked at Namine with calm eyes.

"Yeah, what?" Dad said.

"Well, I'm sure Roxas didn't mean to say it. Or you just misunderstood it." Namine said with a confident smile on her face. By now, I was Jell-O.

"Misunderstood? He called me old!" Dad said gritting his teeth.

"Well, sometimes when people call someone old, it means they're calling you smart. Like Roxas, he's just old." Namine said gesturing to me.

"So? I'm smart?" I said with a smile on my face.

"No! You're a retard!" Namine said smiling truthfully. My face fell.

"Nami!" I said crying slightly.

"But, you, Axel are incredibly smart!" Namine said again smiling truthfully. Dad's eyes shined as his face lit up with a bright smile.

"Well, if he called me smart, then…" As he said this he dropped me. My head it the ground first.

"OW!" I said rubbing my head. Dad ruffled my golden spikes, which I pouted at. Mom, Dad, Sora, and Nami laughed. I blushed.

*~*~*~*

*Namine's POV*

We got settled in our bedroom. I didn't unpack for… girl reasons.

"Hey, Nami." Roxas said this morning with a smile.

"Hey, Roxy!" I said hugging and smiling at him.

"Hey, you want to take a walk with me?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Uh… sure!" I said excited. This could be my chance to tell him how I feel.

"Cool! C'mon! I know a perfect place." He said as he grabbed my hand. I blushed at the warmth it provided.

*~*~*~*

We came to a crooked tree. It kind of stood on its side. I couldn't describe it. But the sun had just begun to set and it looked breathtakingly beautiful on the rise and fall of the waves. My eyes sparkled in excitement as Roxas' eyes shined.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" I said staring at the retreating sun.

"Yeah it really is. When I was here, this was the place I could relax and be myself." Roxas said also staring.

"You know what?" I said sitting down.

"What?" He asked curiously while sitting down next to me.

"I have a dream that's kind of childish." I said playing with my snowflake shaped necklace.

"Really? What is it? I promise I won't laugh." He said crossing his hand over his heart. He always did that when he promised something. I smiled.

"Well, I've never seen snow before. It snowed the day I was born. But I've never seen it with my own eyes. I really want to see it one day. I bet it would snow on my deathbed though. Coming in and out of this world when it snows would be pretty cool. Don't you think?" I asked turning to Roxas and waiting for him to laugh. He never did. He just stared at me with shining eyes.

"That's not childish. I love snow. Almost… as much as I love you." He said looking down.

The next thing I know I felt a jolt of electricity flow through me as my lips made contact with is warm ones. We broke apart just as the stars began to show in the sunlit sky. I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." I said as I closed my eyes in pleasure and smelled in his sweet scent. I could feel his lips twitch and move in a happy smile. He rested his head on my own.

"Is that a promise?" Roxas asked still smiling.

"A promise for a lifetime." I said closing my eyes and finally falling asleep on the one I loved. I did it. I told him and he accepted it. The council can come and try to kill but it won't happen. Because I've got my guardian angel here… with me… forever…


	9. Secrets and Promises

*Namine's POV*

I awoke in the morning in my room. I had the same nightmare I had the night we left. But now it didn't bother me because I know he would never hurt me.

*~*~*~*

He was downstairs helping his mother in the kitchen. My nose stung as the sweet smell of pancakes filled my nostrils. I skipped to him as he was listening and humming to a song on his iPod. I recognized the song as 'Life After You' by Chris Daughtry. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and he smiled back.

Axel, Demyx, and Sora looked confused, but grinned knowingly. Leon and Cloud took knowing glances at each other and went back to setting the table and cooking.

"Aw! Roxy has a girlfriend!" Sora and Demyx squealed. Roxas blushed and told them to shut up.

"Now I'm _really _scared about them sharing the same room." Axel said flipping some of the batter. Roxas threw some flour at his father. Axel smirked and returned the favor.

Sora joined in while Demyx laughed right before Roxas hit him with some extra flour. It was war.

*~*~*~*

*Roxas' POV*

Everyone was out of breath as we ate. The sweet smell of Namine out did everything else. Her head rested in the crook of my neck. My head rested on her own pale blonde hair with our hands intertwined.

*~*~*~*

After cleaning up, we made our way to the living room to watch a movie. I wasn't really paying attention to it but it was funny considering everyone was laughing. I stared at Namine every chance I got.

Dad got up and motioned for me to follow him. We went to Mom and Dad's room.

"Have you been feeling un easy lately?" He asked his eyes hard.

"No. Why?" I asked curiously while staring at him quizzically.

"I dunno. I just feel like… something's wrong." He said seriously.

"Well, what do you think's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just a bad feeling, but I would feel better if we patrolled the area, ya know. Just in case." He said shaking his head.

"Oh ok! I'll go help!" I said pumping my fist.

"Okay. Then let's leave now." He said walking towards the window.

"What about Mom?" I asked.

"We'll be back before Demyx notices anything. That's why it's a good thing he has the attention span of a retarded fly." He said chuckling and opening the window.

"Why are we using the window?" I asked after shaking my head and chuckling.

"Because." Dad said climbing out of it on the tree.

"Because why?" I asked climbing out.

"Because it's cool!" He said transforming.

"But you're not cool!" I said grinning before transforming too. I could hear him cursing in my mind and I laughed in his.

*~*~*~*

*Sora's POV*

Roxas and Uncle Axel had been gone for about ten minutes. Uncle Demyx didn't notice anything. Which was good because he would go on a mental breakdown if Axel AND Roxas were missing. Not that he isn't already mental, but you know…

The movie was finally over. I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy thinking about Kairi. I love her. Everything about her I love. Her smell like papou fruit and strawberries… Her beautiful eyes… The way she always stares at me when I'm in her room and we-

The wild vibration of my phone interrupted my thinking. It was a text. My eyes lit up as I thought it could be Kairi. I looked at the caller ID but it was only Roxas. My face dropped but I looked anyway.

_They're here._

My eyes grew wide as I realized what he meant.

"Guys we have to leave. NOW!" I said urgently while standing up.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked.

"They're here!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Who's here?" Namine asked confused.

"The council." I said as I transformed. Everyone followed suit. Roxas and Axel landed in the front of the house, out of breath.

"I want to come!" Namine said slightly worried.

"No! You have to stay behind!" Roxas said transforming to his human form to communicate with Namine.

"Why? They're after me too! I can go!" Namine said daring to challenge Roxas. No one ever challenges Roxas because he never loses any argument. You can thank Axel for giving Roxas his fiery spirit and determination.

"I don't want you getting hurt!" Roxas said getting slightly annoyed.

"But this is my fight too." Namine said just as determined.

"Yes it is. But they won't get a scratch on you, until they kill me first." Roxas said calmer but growling.

"Fine…" Namine said puffing out her cheeks in a pout.

"Thanks." Roxas said kissing her forehead.

"CAN WE GO NOW?!" I screamed getting frustrated. More so of the fact that I couldn't do that with Kairi at the moment.

"Yeah. Yeah." Roxas said waving me off.

"Idiot…" I said to myself.

"You're the idiot, idiot." Roxas retorted. I growled.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're-"

"You're both idiots! Now let's go!" Axel said annoyed. Mom, Dad, Demyx, and Axel transformed and left. I shook my head, grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt, and took off after them.

*~*~*~*

*Roxas' POV*

We flew across the shimmering blue sky. I regretted it. It was so beautiful and here we are about to fight to the death in a war with some of our closest friends.

"_We need to be prepared. No chickening out now. Got it memorized?" _Dad said smirking and trying to cheer us up.

"_Yeah, but seriously. Are we ANY match for the council?" _Sora said slightly worried.

"_No. We aren't, but I'll die protecting Namine." _I said flying ahead.

"_Roxas don't be rash." _Mom said calming me down. I slowed down and felt as the cold air of the almost winter stung my scales.

"_My brother is right. It won't help us at all if you rush in and don't pay attention." _Uncle Cloud advised. I wanted to rip the council's heads off.

"_Roxas you will surely be killed if you run into the battle blindly fighting_." Uncle Leon said.

I sighed. I knew they were right. When going up against elites you have no choice but to be cautious.

*~*~*~*

We finally arrived at the battleground. Sure enough the members were there, glaring at us as we made our way to land. I could feel my body heating up as my anger and power rose just like the sun. A short but menacing growl ripped through my throat.

Xemnas stepped forward, his glare as hard and cold as his heart.

"_If you surrender now, we might just spare you pathetic lives." _Xemnas spoke in a voice that said he clearly wasn't sorry for what he was about to do. I growled in response.

"…_Never…" _As soon as Dad said that, we clashed as hard as we could.

Dad was fighting Vexen and was sending out his flames as hot as he could. Vexen was trying to freeze him but of course it wouldn't work. Dad's heat was to much for him.

Mom was fighting Lexaeus. Mom knew how to face him. Mom kept flying over his head and all Lexy could do is throw rocks at him which Mom dodged expertly. Lexy can't fly. He doesn't have wings and they wouldn't be able to help him fly.

Cloud and Leon were fighting Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, and Luxord. We may be outnumbered but we are strong. Cloud and Leon balanced each other out with their light and darkness.

Marluxia and Larxene were nowhere in sight. Knowing those two they didn't come and they didn't care about us. I'm not complaining at all though…

That just left Sora and me with Saix and Xemnas. Sora decided to take Saix while I got Xemnas. From what I could see, Sora was using his speed not strength.

Xemnas and I stared down. Xemnas summoned up his aerial blades. I summoned my own dark blade called Oblivion. This blade was black same with the hilt. It had dark energy surging around it. The other blade I summoned was one crafted in pure gold. I named this one Oathkeeper. It shined in a brilliant golden light.

Xemnas took the first move and I moved swiftly as my feet barely touched the ground. My ears rang loudly as I could hear metal clash with metal. I could also hear the sound of everyone's elements clashing and canceling each other out.

I saw countless bodies fall. The science team that consists of Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus fell first.

As each body fell my anger and anticipation grew. Xemnas was so heartless and I couldn't wait to kill him.

Soon after Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin fell. Once again Xemnas was as emotionless as a rock. That only made my rage the only more intensifying.

I managed to slice Xemnas with Oblivion. But when I went to finish him off he vanished. I looked around panicky and nearly died at what I saw.

Xemnas captured Namine and now had her in a headlock ready to snap her neck in two. His aerial blade right at her neck ready to split it even if we blink… I felt ready to throw up and felt like someone was slowly choking me. My breathing became heavy as my heart beat fast with the combinations of worry, fear, and anger.

I could see it. She had tears in her eyes but they refused to fall. I had to kill Xemnas but at the same time save Namine too… There was only one option left…

*Namine's POV*

I sat there watching Roxas face turn to shock then anger. Roxas looked ready to die. Of course, I'm in a much better position to die right now, but… I never doubted Roxas before and I won't start now.

I watched with determined and somewhat stubborn eyes as Roxas dismissed his swords and walked towards Xemnas. His face was dark so I couldn't see his expression.

He dashed forward faster then lightning. I saw Xemnas' eyes grow wide as he fell to the ground. I was about to cheer out in happiness until I felt a stabbing in my stomach. The pain was so sudden I fell to the ground.

My eyes grew wide as a sudden realization hit me. The tears I was hiding fell as my heartbeat grew slower and slower with each passing second. Roxas had his own silent tears falling as his family members faces were shocked.

*Roxas' POV*

I watched Namine's face as the cause of my earlier action sunk in. Yes. It was true. No matter how much I regretted it. I killed Namine. I stabbed her. It was the only way to save her and kill Xemnas.

Tears fell from my face as I crouched to her level, took her in my arms, and whispered a final 'I love you.'

As her eyes slowly and finally closed… It was the hardest thing I ever did and I regret it… But she'll come back… I cried all that night until the day of her funeral, which was two days after it all…

*~*~*~*

My family and I walked to where her coffin was. Everyone left a few hours ago. We didn't bother to dress in black. I had my IPod on full blast as my hoodie shielded my from the cold. My favorite song 'Life After You' was playing on full blast.

I looked towards the sky and watched in fascination as the crystallized water fell to the ground and slowly evaporated. I've seen snow many times in my lifetime but it has never been this beautiful before…

I finally made it to where she rests in the funeral home. Her face is as pale as the snow above. The sun had just risen.

"_The sun's light will save you from the darkness."_ I said the ancient words that are powerful enough to resurrect someone from the dead. I will lose my immortality for this, but I'd give up my entire soul for my snow angel. I still am a dragon and keep my powers however.

"Please! Rise Namine!" I said as I gave her my own life force to live. She shined in a brilliant light before slowly opening her eyes. I smiled.

"Hm… Roxas…?" She asked dazed.

"Yeah. It's me Namine." I said as my smiled brightened.

"Roxas… I missed you…" Namine said cuddling up to me.

"I missed you too… I want to show you something…" I said as I picked her up bridal style, not giving her any time to argue.

I walked outside with her close in my arms. I watched, as her eyes grew wide with fascination as the snow flakes fell down and she tried catching them in her mouth. I chuckled.

*~*~*~*

We played all day that day, until it was late and she needed some sleep. I put her in bed and tucked her in. I gave her final good night kiss. Before I took off one final thought went through my head and I whispered in her ear:

"Happy birthday, Namine."

_That's why I exist. To protect the secrets of the past and guard the promises of the future… Our future. _

_Our secrets and promises…_


End file.
